


My hero

by bennys_cologne



Category: Powers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Ship It, Lots of kissing, One Shot, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, saving a bunch of ducklings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennys_cologne/pseuds/bennys_cologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deena and Kutter save a bunch of ducklings. This is 100% fluff because this Pairing is too cute for me too handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My hero

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who´s dad found all three new episodes of Season 2 on his TV? You´re right, it´s me. I still don´t know why the channel didn´t announced the new Season, but  
> honestly, I don´t care as Long as I can watch Powers.
> 
> I can´t be the only one who ships Kutter and Deena now, right? Come and tell me on Tumblr:  
> Kingsmankaiju

“You idiot!” Deena growled while making her way down the street. “We had him, we fuckin´ had him! Why did you had to let him escape? Cross will be so pissed!” She waved her arms in front of herself, though she was clearly angry, Kutter couldn´t keep himself from smiling. She just looked too cute when she was angry.

“And how are we supposed to-...” She stopped walking, looking around.

“Did you hear that?” The smaller woman asked, with a confused look on her face. “I didn´t heard a thing.” Kutter answered. “It sounded like a high pitched squeak.”  
“Maybe somebody drove his car over-...” This time he heard it too. There was a light squeak coming from the street. Kutter looked around, but he couldn´t see a thing. This late at day, the street was mostly empty, except for their parking car on the other side of the road and some trash on the sidewalk. “It´s nothing, Deena, let´s go.”

The woman did not listen, anger fully forgotten by now. She got on the street and kneeled down to something. “Kutter!” She yelled while trying to lift the sewage lit. Kutter sighed and got down next to her. “Deena, what´s the matter?” She stopped and tried it again from another position. “There´s something alive in there. Can´t you see it? It´s moving and squeaking.” He shrugged. “So what? Might be a rat trapped in it, let it drown.” She rolled her eyes. “It´s probably nothing. Just let it go.” 

Deena just continued her work. A moment later she had the thing in hand, placing it on the sidewalk. “Give me your flashlight.” He handed it to the smaller woman without complaining. The sun had already begun to set, and inside the sewer was pitch blackness. The smell of rotten water and trash filled Kutter´s nosetrills. “Ugh, great, we´re going to make ourselves dirty if- Pilgrim!” The smaller woman had just put her whole arm in the god dammed hole, while lighting inside, trying to see a thing. “Shit, what if there´s something dangerous inside?!” He yelled. Worry pooled in the pit of his stomach.

“It´s not dangerous, Kutter, chill out. My arm´s too short, I can´t reach the bottom. But there might be a small animal, it´s moving too fast for me to see” She tried again sinking even further. “Kutter, would you?” He stared at her in horror. “No! I´m not putting my arm in a fuckin´ sewer!” The look on her face broke his heart. Shit, he needed to learn how to resist this woman. 

“Fine. But if my arm get´s eaten by an alligator or shit, it´s your fault.” 

The inside felt slimy and wet, Kutter made a face while searching for the cause of trouble. Suddenly, his hand found something fuzzy that made a high pitched scream. “Fuck!” He jumped a feet away from the sewer, landing on his butt. Deena was grinning from ear to ear. “What´s wrong, Kutter, did the gator tried to eat you?” Kutter wordlessly shook his head and tried again.

There was the fuzzy thing again, it seemed to move away as fast as it could, but he chased it. The fuzz ball had no chance against him; the detective quickly scooped it up and brought it to his face. Surprisingly, it wasn´t some kind of weird shit or maybe a rat, no, it was a small, really dirty looking duckling.

“Oh my god!” Deena picked it from his hands, pressing the duckling against her chest. “Oh no, how did you fall into that thing you small baby?” Kutter felt his insides warming at the sight of the smaller woman holding the baby animal. The detective put his hand into the sewer again and fished for another duckling. And another. And another.

After what might have been five minutes, he had half a dozen ducklings saved from their potential grave. Deena was surrounded by them, carefully picking one up from time to time. Kutter couldn´t do anything besides smiling. He realised how much he loved the smaller woman in front of him. 

“What?” Pilgrim asked, looking up from her new friends. “Nothing.” The detective felt the heat rising in his cheeks. 

They scooped the ducklings onto the pavement, where the baby animals suddenly started running behind a garbage bin at the speed of lightning. They all squeaked happily. Kutter went with them, hoping the fluffy babies wouldn´t get themselves into danger again. Instead he found them reunited with their mother again.

“It´s fine, Deena, the babies are fine, they found their mother again.” He bent down to pet them, maybe this wasn´t so bad after all.

The next thing that could be heard was an angry chatter and a high pitched scream. “Kutter?” Deena screamed from the street, where she had stuffed the sewer again. “You okay?” 

The taller man reappeared, looking pissed. “This dumb cow! I saved her kids and that´s how she thanked me!” He rolled his sleeve up and showed her a small bloody scratch.  
Deena started laughing hysterical. “C´mon, you hero, I´ll get you some band aids.” He bend down and kissed her, long and passionate.

“So I´m your hero, hm?” They deepened the kiss; Kutter carefully lifted the smaller woman up in the air.

Words failed to describe how much he loved her in that moment.


End file.
